


Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет

by Nemhain



Category: Strike Back
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порою Демьен думает поменять профиль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет

Демьен уселся напротив Майкла, откинулся на спинку стула и, драматично закрыв лицо руками, замолчал после первого же «Да будь я проклят!». Стоунбридж покосился на него, но ничего не сказал, продолжая чистить табельное оружие. Когда майор Далтон сообщила, что знает, где искать сержанта Скотта, прозвучало это так, точно ничего Демьену не грозило. По крайней мере, там, где он находился сейчас, а вот от непосредственного начальства – никто бы не поручился. Ричмонд ухмыльнулась:  
\- Похоже, он попал на обед к своему бывшему начальству, - провожая майора загадочным взглядом в спину.  
Майкл только покачал головой: в оперативном штабе уже давно начали делать ставки на Демьена. С полковником Грант никому духу на такие шутки не хватило бы – ее команда знала хорошо и даже мысль о том, что она может быть замешана в каких-то неуставных отношениях со своими сослуживцам, никому в голову не приходила. Свежеиспеченная майор Далтон – другое дело. Кто-то, поскромнее, ставил на да/нет, а кто-то – на время: сегодня/через неделю. Сам Майкл от участия в тотализаторе отказался при первом же приближении, знающе улыбнувшись. Синклер после этого тоже сошел с дистанции, заявив, что они ставят на прошедший день – Демьен уже давно забил в ворота Рейчел. На самом деле, Стоунбридж надеялся на то, что у Скотта еще остались мозги где-то, кроме штанов, и их ему хватит ровно на то, чтобы на отыметь начальство. Но с другой стороны – он не был уверен, что тот этого и в самом деле еще не сделал, пока они были в Сомали, да и что майор Далтон будет сильно протестовать тоже был не уверен.  
Демьен раздвинул пальцы и посмотрел в щелку на Майкла.  
\- Даже на спросишь, где я был?  
Стоунбридж посмотрел на него с выражением "ну и где же ты, женушка, была?", но ответил сам:  
\- В штабе специальных войск Нигерии?  
\- Ну можно и так сказать.  
\- Тебе правда встретилось бывшее начальство?  
\- Да.  
\- А почему майор смотрит так, точно вытащила тебя из борделя?  
Скотт закрыл щелку и пробубнил в руки:  
\- Меня пытали.  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – саркастически отозвался Майкл, задвигая затвор, и пристально глядя на американца.  
Тот отнял руки от лица и посмотрел в ответ измученным молящим «спаси меня от них взглядом».  
\- Не думаю, что на тебя когда-нибудь против твоей воли забиралась женщина и …  
\- Как подсказывают мне некоторые наблюдения, тебя вообще трудно изнасиловать. По крайней мере, женщине.  
\- Я - слаб! - патетически заметил Скотт.  
\- Сдается мне, ты пожинаешь взошедшие плоды, Демьен.  
\- Их я пожал еще до того, как свалил! Кто ж знал, что Кристи Брайант ни под кого другого не ляжет, только и будет обо мне мечтать! Никогда не связывайся с бабами из ЦРУ!  
\- Не надорвись, несчастный, - «посочувствовал» Майкл.  
\- Майору Далтон это скажи! Когда она была «Рози» она нравилась мне больше.  
\- Неужели…  
\- В следующий раз при желании поиграть в «ролевые игры» она настоятельно требовала обращаться к ней, - страдальчески сообщил Демьен.  
Майкл развел руками. Повисла приятная тишина. Скотт продолжал разглядывать Стоунбриджа. Наконец, тот не выдержал:  
\- Что такое?  
\- Думаю.  
\- Лучше не думай. У тебя не очень удачно получается…  
\- Думаю, что с тобой было б меньше проблем.  
Стоунбридж заржал:  
\- Если невозможность комфортно сидеть – меньшая проблема, обращайся!  
Скотт уронил голову на руки и зашелся истеричным смехом.


End file.
